


Weather Outside Is Frightful

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [56]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Danny and Kirsch both have a moment of genre savvy. They just don't agree on which genre.Pairing: Wilson Kirsch/Danny Lawrence. Prompt: huddling for warmth.





	Weather Outside Is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the masterful imaginary_golux.

They were running when the snow started. They weren’t officially racing. Perhaps if they had a set goal in mind, they would have; instead they played follow-the-leader at a gallop. Not a breakneck pace, but certainly enough to put an ankle wrong if one of them missed their footing as they loped over the forested foothills flung far from campus. On and on they coursed, breath smoking in the chill. The creaking crunch of fresh snow muted, then replaced, the odd snap of twigs underfoot. Still on they pressed, neither yet willing to yield to the elements nor each other.

“Danny,” Kirsch yelled at last. “I can’t see where I’m going.”

She squinted through the heavy snowfall. “I think there’s some kind of house ahead.” They had never passed such a structure before, which meant they were on uncharted territory. Even with her own sharp sense of direction, she wasn’t sure she could steer them back to Silas. But maybe the owner of the hut could point them in the right direction, or even let them stay until the worst had passed. Thermal tights or no, it was starting to get truly cold. Forward it was, then.

“Looks abandoned,” Kirsch noted as they drew closer. Were his teeth chattering a little? One of the windows was broken, but the little cabin seemed otherwise in good repair. A knock on the door swung it open. “Nobody home.”

“Let’s see if we can patch up that window,” Danny said. “Keep some of that wind out.” 

“Awesome idea!” Kirsch beamed. “I’ll try to start a fire.”

“Doesn’t this feel a bit cliche?” Danny asked, stuffing a motheaten placemat into the crack. 

Kirsch thought about this for a long, hard moment. “Yeah, totally.”

“Trapped in a spooky house, completely lost, trapped by a storm. We’ll be lucky if we don’t get bumped off by a serial killer or a werewolf or something.”

Kirsch’s face fell. “I was thinking trapped in a cozy cabin, taking off our wet clothes, sharing body heat in front of a crackling fire. Cuddling in our undies.” Danny blinked. However she had imagined Kirsch ending that thought, it was not with the phrase ‘cuddling in our undies.’ 

“You really do mean just cuddling, don’t you?” Kirsch nodded, confused. “I think I like your cliche better than mine.”


End file.
